Long Live the King
'Long Live the King' The king must be obeyed, but which king? For good or for ill, you are bound to your Great House. Learn of its plans, and seek out future opportunity. Goals *Complete "The Journey Home" *Glimpse the future plans of your Great House *Have a value of 100 in Battle, Intrigue, or Trade Bonus Goals * Win 400 Adventures * Collect 50,000 total silver from the Counting House * Win 400 Player-to-Player encounters (As of 28th July 2013 there is a glitch where only 10 adventures are needed instead of 400.) (This glitch no longer exists as of December 28, 2014.) Rewards All Quests 'Required Quests' These quests '''must' be completed to progress to the next Chapter.'' *The Journey Home **I - Parting Ways **II - Asylum Seekers **III - Homecoming 'Other Quests' These quests are not necessarily required to complete the Chapter's goals, but may be available to do. Their completion can sometimes be a prerequisite for a required quest or a goal in a future chapter. *A New Day, A New King **I - The King in Highgarden **II - Royal Allegiance **III - Company of Kings **III - The Best of Poor Choices **IV - I Am No Token *The Fire in the North **I - Northern Tremors **II - Eyes in the Riverlands **III - A Chilling Message **III - For Lannister Ears **IV - The Stark King *The Hand that Shapes the Crown **I - The Imp's Procession **II - Short Handed **III - Fleeting Flesh * One King, Two Pretenders **I - Or Get Off The Chamberpot **II - Salutations and Introductions * Gold and Iron (Joffrey) **I - Treating With Traitors **II - The Winnowed Stag **III - On Bended Knee **IV - A Matter of Discipline **V - A Summer Forecast **VI - The Red Messenger **VII - A Trickle of Titles * Fire and Fury (Stannis) **I - The Loyal Onion **II - Of Fire and Ravens **III - Seven Stout Reasons **IV - Loyal in the Light **V - His is the Fury **VI - Brothers Alike **VII - The Desolate Pledge **VIII - Fire in the Sky **IX - Goodbye, Old Friend * Wine and Roses (Renly) **I - Back of the Line **II - The Lurking Boar **III - A Proper Thanks **IV - The Happy Nuptials **V - His Love's Embrace **VI - The Celebrants **VII - His Star Ascending **VIII - The Stain * The Unquiet Sea **I - A Shadow in the Depths **II - Sailor's Delight **III - Vision from the Drowned God **IV - Rise Again, Harder and Stronger * The Kraken's Daughter **I - The Place of Honor **II - The Gift of Iron **III - The Absent Prince * The Kraken Stirs **I - The King of Salt and Rock **II - The Iron Fleet **III - A Ravenous Beak * A Sealed Letter **I - A Golden Seal **II - Spikes, Heads, Walls **III - Pleasant Divergence **IV - The Moon and the Road **IV - Companions and Featherbeds **V - Attack in the Night **V- Unwelcome Interruptions **VI - The Comet **VII - The Game Of Kings * Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken **I - Unbowed **II - Unbent **III - Unbroken **IV - Crimson Dawn **V - Gestures of Neutrality **V - Vying for the Throne **VI - Spear and Lion **VII - The Dragon Rises * The King in the North **I - Mourning the Lost **II - The Lion's Den **II - Drums of War **III - Stark Siblings **III - Blood for Blood **IV - Prisoners of War **V - The Council of Robb Stark **VI - Winter's Crown **VII - Tear of Blood **VII - Flame of Vengeance * Into Fire **I - Fire Behind the Dawn **II - Eyes Turned East **III - Red Above **IV - Dawnbound **V - Strands That Cling **V - Plucking at Strands **VI - Bloodrider **VII - It Is Known **VIII - Born in Flame * A Historic Alliance **I - Paying Respects **II - The Kingslayer's Worth **III - The Blackfish **IV - The King in the North **V - Borderlands * Taking Root **I - Scent on the Wind **II - The Fat Flower **III - Fairest of Them All **IV - A Royal Welcome **V - The Red Star of Renly **VI - Many Branches, One Trunk **VII - The Grand Dame Speaks * The Dragon's Daughter **I - Dothraki Ashes **II - Waking the Dragon **III - From Embers